


his hands

by chuunibyao



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood, F/M, Guilty ship, Near Death, and throw it in here, i'm about guro kuroha sorry, take everything you can do wrong in a relationship, unpopular ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuunibyao/pseuds/chuunibyao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's haruka's face. haruka's eyes, haruka's smile, haruka's .. hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his hands

**Author's Note:**

> i want to gut kuroha like a fish

 

_**"I love you, Takane."** _

It's the way that he uses his _face_ that throws her off.

His smile, once kind, now holds a sort of twisted delight - his eyes, that once looked at her with such warmth that she'd find herself too often lost within them; though still heated, it's the sort of passion that scares her, sends innate, ice-cold fear into her core.

She glances down.

His hands - the ones once used to create, to put on paper what words could never speak;  _inside of her, twisting._

 _"How does it feel?"_ His voice - _Haruka's_ voice - is sweet. _So sweet._

 _"Look,_ Takane," She can feel his eyes on her, urging her to meet his gaze, **"Look at me."**

She fights the urge, defiantly staring instead at the grotesque display before her. On her. _Of her._

 **"Takane."** His voice is stronger, closer to her. Weakly, she complies - dull, lifeless blue once bright meets an electrifying gold, terrifyingly intense, still managing to make her disheveled body shudder.

She can feel his fingers retract then, wincing as she becomes so suddenly _empty;_ she'd grown disturbingly accustomed to the dull ache as he slid around messily inside of her, pulling, poking, slicing, dragging his nails against the inner walls of her torso -

once she'd stopped feeling the pain, of course. She'd become no more than a bloody, horrific mess, intestines messily swirled about with chunks of fat and meat sitting atop her hips, spilling unceremoniously onto the cold, stained floor.

"Takane." She's fighting to keep her eyes open, shifting her attention from his face - _Haruka's,_ that's _Haruka's_ face, _Haruka's_ eyes, _Haruka's_ smile - to his chest, infinitely bloodsplattered, to his hand; what was that, in it?

He squeezes, and she _screams._  

"Aah, I thought you were dead already," He laughs, softly, "But you're not like that, are you? Takane. _No,_ you're _much_ better than that." His fingernails dig into the flesh of her dislodged heart, letting his tongue drag hotly over his lip as he watches her face contort in different shades of torment, delicious  _agony._

"Mm. You're so _perfect,_ Takane. The others - _no._ They were too _weak,_ you know? They didn't last this long." He releases his grip, and though her body is convulsing, violently, without abandon, her heart continues to thud, painfully faithful.

"Shintaro, he - you know, I'd _barely_ even gotten started. _Boring."_

"That girl, his sister - even worse. Ugh _."_ He leans forward, touching his forehead to hers, "But not _you._ " He recedes. 

"Is it because you're already _dead?"_   _Thump._

"Is it because you're not _real?"_ **_Thump._**

A pause.

"Mm, well," _Thump,_ shrug. "I guess it doesn't matter. It'll all be reset anyway."  

"Until then .." She's screaming. He licks his lip.

"I'll continue to love you _thoroughly."_

_"Just like you wanted him to."_

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts/requests   
> ill write pretty much anything lmao


End file.
